elliesocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Yanmei Sunbin
Appearance Personality Alice is a smart, collected, and solitary person. She is portrayed as having a dejected, gloomy personality, and a cheerless, relaxed demeanor. Though she often has a serious air, which often fascinates people, she enjoys going with the flow and appearing in unexpected places and in unexpected ways. She usually has a light hearted, casual and fun loving composure, and is also fond of teasing people. Because of this side of her personality, she can easily adjust and be accepted by anyone. She often assumes leadership positions in a pinch. She has shown to be very sly and crafty when the situation demands it. She has also proven to be a very skilled liar who is excellent at fabricating stories, and her confidence in that matter often leads her to never consider the consequences of her actions. She is extremely knowledgeable and level headed, and seems to constantly seek information — particularly on others. She also reads the newspapers in what one could assume to be an obsessive manner, as she believes strongly that knowledge is power. She is also highly intuitive and is often seen predicting situations beforehand. Unlike those that classically behave in this manner however, she is not often headstrong, looking before she leaps and taking time to plan ahead a bit before taking action, which is not to say that this saves her from all acts of spontaneity. Even when entering into an unfortunate, unplanned or just plain surprising situation though, she usually remains calm, pushing forward through adversity with no hesitation. Alice is a trickster who uses wit and deceit to attain her goals, preferring to end disputes verbally instead of by force. She prefers the strategies of non-violent negotiations and turning her enemies against each other. She will invoke parley and tempt her enemies away from their murderous intentions, encouraging them to see the bigger picture, often using complex wordplay and vocabulary to confuse them. She claims to hate fighting and prefers to avoid conflict. When inevitable, in combat, she prefers to end it as fast as she can, and although she is occasionaly frustrated by the lack of challenge others are capable of presenting her with, she is ever graceful to those with whom she fights, offering them congratulations for a good performance, and usually assisting them with a warning or a bit of advice. She is often portrayed as a character who understands a great deal more than other members of the cast. She generally remains calm and dignified regardless of the situation in which she finds himself. She is extremely loyal to her friends, no matter how new they are or whatever their personal history is. Depending on the situation and the people she is dealing with, Alice can be quite an altruist, as she is quick to defend other people and take action if her friends are harmed. She also holds the belief that no matter what a person is like, they should never be prejudiced or exterminated simply because of who they are. This often causes her to befriend and defend the wrongfully feared and persecuted. Because of her unbiased and protective attitude, she is quick in making friends and allies with the most unlikely of individuals, such as street thugs, bandits and sex workers. She is seen as a 'older sister' figure, mainly by Neil, Robin and Slayer, and is admired by many for her efforts to protect them. She also proves to be able to understand her friends' inner workings, sensing when the slightest of things is wrong with either of them. She also has an obvious interest in fashion, as she is never seen wearing the same clothes. She doesn't seem to have much modesty as she sometimes wears rather skimpy clothing. She is also a lover of refined things like poetry, romance and philosophy, and often stops to admire the beauty she sees in melancholy and sorrow. She sometimes makes admiring comments about matters others usually find dark or negative. Interests Story Weapons and Abilities Others Musical Themes Background Trivia * Quotes Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Right To Die characters